


『DKDM/湿毗』所有湿毗同人

by Ryukooo



Category: DKDM
Genre: M/M, TOP！湿婆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukooo/pseuds/Ryukooo
Summary: 各种pro的湿毗发表时间：2015-10-01 12:00:33修改时间：2018-07-27 16:36:19
Relationships: 湿婆/毗湿奴
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

野生的那罗延天喜欢住在向阳的、靠近水源的地方。他们喜好温暖，充足的阳光令他们心生愉悦。运气好，还可以看见他们在水中嬉戏的样子。 

瞧我们发现了什么！一直落单的野生那罗延天，他正侧卧在一块巨石上休憩，阳光透过树叶映射在他的身上，显得十分惬意舒适。 

让我们悄悄靠近他。 

野生的那罗延天警惕性极高，这是一种野外生存的本能，令他们可以敏锐察觉到百米之内各种风吹草动，以做出反应。 

这只野生那罗延睁开了眼睛，他警惕地环顾了四周，眼神若有若无地飘向了我们这里。 

他刚从沉睡中醒来，这十分难得。野生的那罗延天是一种蛋白质含量极高、口感极好的物种，是竞相捕捉的首选对象。一般是群居，属轮岗制，以保证小那罗延天和妊娠期的那罗延天们能及时撤离躲避敌害。 

像他这样落单的又毫无防备地熟睡的那罗延天十分少见，他们很难活过这一觉结束。 

好在这片湖泊周围并没有肉食系的存在。 

那罗延天发现了我们。这是一只处于妊娠期的成年那罗延天，他的呼吸轻浅急促，他的腹部高耸圆润。 

妊娠期的那罗延天十分具有攻击性，无论是野生的还是驯化圈养的，他们十分看重子嗣的安全，盲目靠近只会受到那罗延天强有力的攻击。 

那罗延天是一种性情十分温和的物种，他们酷爱甜食，平时的摄入多来源于糖分极多的浆果，对持有这类浆果（或其他高糖分食物）的“入侵者”，那罗延天们比兔子，还要温和。 

我们正好有这些。 

我们将浆果铺在洗干净的芭蕉叶上——那罗延天们喜欢干净的用餐环境——面带微笑，慢慢靠近已经坐起身的野生那罗延天。 

他的脸上目前还带着笑容，似乎对我们的态度和带去的浆果十分满意。却没有动口，我们决定回到刚才的地方，设置一架带夜视的隐藏式摄像机，以便观察最真实的野生那罗延天的习性。 

然而还未等我们撤离，水面上突然生成一道道波纹！那是一头成年的野生大天，他们喜好以那罗延天为食，是那罗延天们的天敌！ 

大天的战斗力极高，他们是森林的霸主，是这片无人居住之地的首领。他们有明锐的眼睛可以捕捉猎物的动向，他们有迅猛的四肢可以将猎物死死按在身下，他们有尖锐的爪牙可以一瞬间刺穿猎物的喉咙。 

他悄无声息，从水中而出，静悄悄的，匍匐着靠近了坐在不远处的那罗延天。 

而背对着他，正专注于浆果上的那罗延天并没有注意到这头天敌的靠近，难道这只落单的那罗延天也不能逃脱宿命么？ 

请收看下集《动物世界之那罗延天（下）》


	2. （下）

我们还想继续观察，但这明显不是一个明智的决定。 

野生成年大天的爆发力极强，健壮有力的四肢能令他瞬间提速冲刺百米，将猎物的喉咙咬断。 

他们的双眼如鹰般犀利，他的爪牙刀片般锋利，他的怒吼声震撼天地，他是这片丛林草原的霸主，是食物链顶端的王者。 

而现在，他的后腿紧绷，牢牢盯着眼前的猎物——无声无息。 

野生大天匍匐着向那罗延天靠近，他的速度缓慢，而眼神却犀利又饱含煞气，眉心那撮犹如火焰般的绒毛栩栩如生。 

他后腿蓄力、猛地扑向毫无防备的野生那罗延天，将他死死按在身下，纤长的尾巴示威一般地来回甩动。 

他的利爪弹出肉垫，在阳光的照耀下十分刺眼。 

这头野生大天十分镇静，也不急着将已捕获的那罗延天处刑。他将利爪按在那罗延天的肚腹，爪尖慢慢的摩挲着，一轻一重，控制着那罗延天的行为。 

他低下头埋在那罗延天的颈侧，似是在闻嗅——他背对着隐藏式摄像机，整个遮住了身下的那罗延天——野生那罗延天天相教野生大天还是略微娇小了些。 

那罗延天闭上了眼——他们似乎谈谈判失败。野生大天焦躁地低吼了几声，利爪在那罗延天的肚腹上反复挠抓。 

对比不再冷静的野生大天，正遭受着磨难的野生那罗延天相较就平静的多，他像是已经接受了这个境况，正坦然地、安静的等待命运的降临。 

而此时不远处传来一声怒吼！伴随着摄像机的坠落和报废，我们最后能看到的，是野生大天兴奋的目光，和嵌入皮肉的深深的爪痕。 

= 

那是另一只野生大天——在我们不知道的时候，这细心的随行小天使在另一侧安放的摄像机才得以记录下这珍贵的一刻！ 

他比前一只更强壮，更有力，他的怒吼声响彻云霄，他的奔跑迅疾凶猛，将固定在树上的隐藏式摄像机都震落在地，踏碎在他那强健有力的前肢下。 

他额上三道白色的绒毛极具特色，隐约在那正中还有一搓黑色绒毛，却不显的滑稽。 

大天——让我们这么区分他们——的低矮着前躯，流线型地身躯十分完美，他的后肢紧紧绷住，似乎随时准备扑上去却因有顾虑而迟迟未动。 

大天犀利的目光紧紧锁住野生大天的利爪，他的怒火无法遮掩，也许那只野生那罗延天是他的储备粮，而这只野生大天的行为恰恰激怒了他。 

野生大天松开了对那罗延天的压制，似乎对大天的出现十分满意。 

而失去了利爪抑制的血液，顿时从那骇人的血洞中喷涌而出。 

而那血液的主人，自大天出现后就没了动静，安静地与阳光融为一体。 

怒吼、长啸贯空，大天从灌丛中跃出，他全身毛发炸开，眼中满是怒火，龇牙咧嘴犹如诞生于黑暗中的恶魔、罗刹。 

他的目光凶猛逼人，在他的逼视下即便是借由摄像机观察到这一幕的我们也不由深吸一口凉气。 

他是黑暗的化身，他的眼中不再有火焰；他是绝望的代表，他的哀痛笼罩在他身旁。他的速度太快，他似乎化作一道闪电，电光火石已不足以形容他的迅猛，仿佛是一眨眼间，好似回到了初遇野生那罗延天的时刻，安静、祥和，从未有过杀伐，从未有过血泪。 

大天越过敌人的尸体。他的动作是如此小心，他的鼻尖凑向那罗延天，温热的呼吸扑在那罗延天的脸上，惊起绒毛浮动，这似乎是两者之间的游戏，当他想叫醒对方的时候就会用鼻息打乱他绵长的呼吸，在他苏醒时舔舐他的面颊，与他颈侧私磨交换一句耳语。 

而现在，游戏的另一方不会回应他的低吟，他温热的鼻息也再不能温暖他一丝一毫。 

大天的眼神暗淡下来，连正午的阳光也不能将他周围照亮。 

他向摄像机的位置看来，富有智慧的大天发现了我们，但他没有动作，或许是在思考如何破坏这台相机？ 

在我们胡乱猜测时，他却低下了头颅，没有示威、没有戒备，这一瞬我们似乎感应到了什么，又或是没有，那太短暂了，当我们回过神的时候是大天背着那罗延天远去的身影。 

= 

我们跟着那地上的朵朵梅花印，那是大天的右爪印，在踩碎掉落的闭路电视时，塑料碎片犹如一把把尖锐的刀片划开他的皮肉，深深嵌进他的肉垫里。 

而当时正被愤怒淹没的大天，他丝毫没有发现这些细小的隐患正波及他的生命。 

我们随着这一路的梅花印，跟到了一个隐蔽的山洞：那里面十分宽敞干净、顶部的镂空使阳光得以撒入这片净土。 

大天和那罗延天紧紧地圈包在一起。可怜的小家伙，他的右爪还淌着血，漫长磕绊的山路令他的伤口恶化，我们想为他包扎，但聪慧的大天拒绝了我们。 

他将身体挪开一点，在他与那罗延天的肚腹之间，一个幼小的生命正乖巧地呼吸着双亲的味道，他是那么特别，完美地融合了大天与那罗延天的外貌，这或许是一例格外成功的混血的案例。 

但很快我们也意识到，那不是乖巧，随着小生命胸口逐渐平静的起伏我们猛然惊醒，无法喝到初乳，这对新生的混血生命来说是致命的。 

我们试图得到大天的首肯——这个刚丧配偶的父亲是否会允许我们救治他的孩子——这令我们十分紧张，我们从未有过和野生食肉型霸主谈判的经历。 

但我们试图让自己镇定下来，如果我们要救治这个来之不易的小家伙，我们必须令他的父亲放心。 

事实证明这是对的。大天用鼻子拱了拱怀中的孩子，我们受意将小家伙抱离了双亲的怀抱……希望他不会聪慧到记住他母亲现在的样子。 

小家伙的声音很小，微弱地恐怕随时会消失——这是最糟糕的情况。 

他还没有足月，如果不是及时从母体中取出，得以双亲皮毛的保温，这个小家伙撑不到我们的救治。 

但野外条件有限，我们只能简单、尽自己所能地挽留他的生命。 

期间他的父亲没有发出一丝声音，静静地看着我们，又或是我们手中的小家伙，目不转睛。 

好在这个小家伙继承了他双亲的坚韧，在恶劣的环境下顽强地，跳动着他的心脏，愈发有力。 

我们舒了一口气，大天似乎也发现了端倪，他直起身却没有离开那罗延天一步，我们会意地将小家伙抱到他的身旁。 

大天将毛绒绒地脑袋凑到小家伙的身侧，乌黑的眼珠直勾勾地盯着他的孩子，他将鼻子缓缓凑进，温热的鼻息扑打在小家伙的身上，他等待着。 

不可思意又或是父子间的感应，小家伙打了个小小的喷嚏，缓缓张开了眼，对着他的父亲。 

而那森林的霸主、凶猛的大天却在此时流下了泪水。 

他舔舐着自己的新生子，用眼、用鼻、用舌尖记住他的眉眼、他的气味、他的触感。 

随后便又埋回那罗延天的颈侧，不再抬头。 

= 

之后，我们将小家伙带回国内安置，再回来时山洞已没有了往日的生气，也没有了那对跨越天性结合的夫夫。 

我们试图找过他，而当我们想故计重施跟随着他的梅花印时，我们在一颗巨大的浆果树下失去了“它”的踪迹。 

没有人知道他们去了哪里，是否还活着……又或是终于得偿所愿，在另一个世界相遇。 

而那个孩子，被取名叫摩尼犍檀的小家伙，则交由摩诃提婆夫夫抚养——那最先发现大天和那罗延天这两种物种存在、并赋予他们名字的著名冒险家夫夫，今天也在世界的某个地方冒险吧，带着那奇迹的生命。 

-FIN-


	3. 那罗延的迷幻森林 筏摩篇

即将是一年一度的万圣节，众神村为此从十月初便开始忙碌。看着村里一派欣欣向荣、欢乐愉快的景象，村长梵天决定这次给村民准备个大惊喜。 

众神村所处地势特别，周围环山而建，本该是雨水缺乏、气候干燥，却由建村之初初代村长与密林之主交好，受到恩惠才得以风调雨顺、冬暖夏凉。 

如今是定居在此的第五百个年头，梵天决定借此机会邀请密林之主参加此次万圣节活动以表感谢。 

但人选却久久不能确定。 

虽也有后人为诸多情况进入密林探寻，皆无功而返，问及缘由也道不出个所以然。 

“此次人选必要慎重选择……”这么想着的梵天村长，无意间向窗外一瞟，村口那傻汉子正好搬着箩筐路过，不尤双眼一闪，喊住了他。 

那傻汉子原也不傻，长得也是副俊模样，只因不爱说话，多少人攀谈也不搭理，整天呆坐在那里不动作，倒是村里人喊着抬物什的时候不曾推辞，气力也是颇大，时日久了“傻汉子”的名号也就喊了出来，他本人也不反驳，渐渐地也就忘了他的本名。 

傻汉子听到梵天呼喊，停下了步子，箩筐却还是抗在肩上的，一双清澈的眼睛盯着梵天，不发一言。 

梵天也习惯了傻汉子的寡言，上下打量了下，点了点头，开口将那打算暗搓搓地和傻汉子说了。 

原以为是不会答应的，毕竟这成功率着实不高，不成想，那傻汉子听了请求，二话不说便是应了，倒是惊了梵天一跳。 

咽了咽口水，梵天像是缓了过来，将屋里准备的包裹交给了傻汉子，接过箩筐背到背上，拍了拍傻汉子的肩：“可都靠你啦！” 

甚是欣慰。 

密林里村子也不远，可中间有道雾气弥漫的路不太好走，动不动就撞到树干绊倒石头。 

傻汉子捂着撞红的额头，小心地挪着步子，速度慢了不少。 

“你是谁？” 

一声清脆的问话令傻汉子止住了脚步，他环顾四周并没有发现人影。 

“低头低头。” 

傻汉子感觉他的裤腿被轻轻的拉扯着，他低下头，却没有看到人。 

“再~低点儿。” 

傻汉子弯下腰，还是没看到人。 

“再~低点儿。” 

傻汉子蹲下身，想了想又干脆跪趴在地上，这才看清了那声源的本样：“你……” 

他不可思议地看着眼前的物什：那娇小的身躯，灵动的双眼，转着一把木质小伞（1）在他面前转了个圈似乎是在展示他心爱的小木伞。 

“你叫什么？高不可攀的人。”他是在太小了，傻汉子只能就着跪趴的姿势于他讲话。 

“我叫傻汉子——” 

没想到话未落音，那小人便摇了摇头，难过地说：“不对不对，你不叫傻汉子，你叫什么呢？” 

傻汉子噎了口气，他一直被喊作傻汉子，也不曾想过反驳、不曾深究本名。如今被这小人一问，他虽努力回想自己被叫傻汉子之前的名字，却毫无进展，他的一生仿佛是从那日被村长梵天救起开始。 

傻汉子摇了摇头，他无法回答这个问题，却也不想骗他。 

于是小人晃了晃脑袋，不再纠结，便问他来此的目的。 

傻汉子如实交代了，可那小人转了转手上的木质小伞，难为地说：“那可不行，这密林的主人我也不知在何处。” 

傻汉子顿时泄了气，他有些难过的垂下了头，小人见状转了个圈，支着那小木伞跳到了他摊开的手掌上，但那小人实在太小了，傻汉子实在不敢用力，只能将他轻轻拖在手里、小心翼翼。 

“不过我可以告诉你或许知道线索的人~” 

小人晃了晃头，他是如此娇小迷人，吐露的话语是如此充满希望的光辉。傻汉子愉悦的晃了晃头。 

“可我需要你帮个忙，”小人说，“我的个子实在太小了，即使竭尽全力，那三步之地也着实可怜。” 

“你要我带你一起走，直到你找到合适的三步之地？” 

“慈善者啊，你定不会推辞我这愿望，对么？”小人忽闪着明亮的大眼镜，嘴角可怜地微微下垂，声音有些弱小，许是害怕傻汉子的拒绝，他捏着小木伞的双手渐渐泛白，随着傻汉子沉默的时间变长，小人的脸色愈发失望。 

傻汉子哼哼了两声，像是戏弄够了小人的模样，他点了点头，露出一副勉为其难的样子。 

小人开心的转了两圈，撑开伞将那伞面对向傻汉子。

傻汉子眯了眼，隐约从伞面上看出几个字，却因小木伞实在太小了，看不清明。他慢慢靠近，鼻息扑打在小人的身上，将他掀翻了个，傻汉子连忙退开。 

小人晕晕乎乎坐起身，有些不开心的揉了揉脸，背过身去不理那尴尬之人。 

傻汉子自知理亏，唯有万般讨好，使尽浑身解数将小人逗笑，后者也是掩不住好奇心，侧头瞄了一眼便忍不住笑倒在手心上，他缓了口气，开口时还有些瓮声瓮气：“那承载善积之人或能知道密林主人的行踪。” 

傻汉子点了点头，双手护着侧卧在掌心的小人，缓缓直起身生怕惊了那掌心人。 

待他站直了身体，那原本迷雾重重的道路一片清明，迷雾竟在不知觉中消散。 

-TBC- 

现在可公开情报：  
（1）侏儒筏摩那即三步神


	4. 那罗延的迷幻森林 罗摩篇篇

走了约莫一炷半香的时间，眼前虽没有了迷雾扰人视线，却仍旧一片古木参天，走不到尽头。

傻汉子抹了把汗，低头看了眼那惬意的小人：侧卧在他手心，小木伞斜靠在身侧，正好遮蔽了一些透射下来的光点，好不惬意。 

傻汉子见他惬意非常，便安下心来，仔细想着那“承载善积之人”会是谁，可他初来乍到，对密林亦是一知半解，怎能猜出一二。 

不尤暗暗叹息。 

猛然间耳边挂过一阵劲风，带着“吱吱”声快速略过耳侧。 

傻汉子惊了一跳，赶忙将双掌相合，将小人护在手心，又细心地流出一条缝隙，唯恐其窒息。 

待一切妥当，傻汉子缓缓矮下身，眼观六路耳听八方，注意着周遭的每一处变化。 

突然背上一轻，村长梵天所备的包裹被黑影夺走，傻汉子赶忙追跑上去，却猛然想起手心小人，只得缓下脚步，稍稍打开一条缝隙，间那小人还睡的安稳，才安心提速，却也要分心保证身形平稳。而那速度怎能赶上那如风一般的黑影，不多时，傻汉子便丢失了目标。 

他有些泄气地倚靠一棵古木而坐，经过那场追逐，腹中早已饥肠辘辘，而行李包裹却被黑影夺走，哪还有食物可以果腹的。要是往常或许吃点树皮喝点溪水就混过去了，而现在，那如玉般精致的小人在他的庇护下，怎能让他也吃这些物什。可周围皆是无尽的参天古木，哪里找得到浆果露  
水给小人食用呢。 

也曾想过烤食菇类，也算是一顿像样的餐食，可密林中物种奇特，既有小人这般奇特的生命存在，又哪能确保那些“寻常”菇类是否如他所知一般确实可以食用呢。 

肚腹的抗议愈发明显，但逗留在此显然并非首选，傻汉子直起身，靠着只觉寻了个方向便往那里去，好歹，要将小人寻个安全处才安心。 

不多时，古树的分布渐渐稀疏，方才一片寂静的环境竟开始渐渐嘈杂起来，那声源便是从前进方向而来。 

傻汉子心中升起一阵狂喜，他的脚步不禁慢慢加快——那即是生的希望。 

他猛然冲出，眼前的强光令他侧过头，眯住了眼。虽然眼不能视，但耳中传来的喧闹声确是不假的。 

他努力睁开双眼：那是一棵巨大的古木，百人尚不能环抱，在那上面穿梭着数只灵巧的黑影，仔细看，才方能模糊看到那纤长的尾巴。 

树下是一人一鹿，那人面容如明月，眼如惊鹿灵，一双灵动的眼睛向他看来，眼中微微带着惊讶，随后又如一汪湖水荡漾开去，归于平静之后只留一片温柔：“你回来了……” 

他那如海浪波涛般曲卷的发丝随风浮动；他那双灵动的莲花眼泛着粼粼波光；他那双精致的莲花足细腻柔软，便是青草也在他足下变得柔软；他那朴素的衣着打扮衬得他如月般纯净，即便是泥土也不愿沾污一丝一毫。 

锋利的石子在他的动作下变得酥脆、凛冽的风吹拂过他时也变得轻柔；他的话语如养育万物的恒河之水滋养心灵、他的微笑如冬日里的和煦阳光令人陶醉。 

他的一颦一笑如此动人，他的话语如此迷人心魄，傻汉子哪还记得动作。 

但傻汉子不动作，那人也就含笑看着他，抚摸着手下幼鹿柔软的皮毛，不再言语。 

“吱吱”一声，傻汉子感到膝窝被轻轻推弄才恍然回过神来。他低下头，是一只幼小的猴儿，忽闪着大眼睛，纤细的尾巴戳弄着傻汉子的后腰，温热的手掌不停地戳着他的膝窝——原本应该是推着后腰的，许是幼猴太过矮小——口中还不停吱吱唤着，傻汉子迷茫地看着他，不明所以。 

那猴儿眼见一番努力也无法将傻汉子推动，跳着脚吱吱叫唤，不多时便聚集多只大小不一的猴儿聚集在傻汉子周围。 

还未等傻汉子明白意图，只感到手臂、小腿、后腰被牵引着、推搡着。他也顾不得其他，一瞬间的推搡使得他身形不稳地向前一个踉跄，他有些紧张地打开护着的双手，里面的小人皱着眉，咂咂嘴，翻了个身并没有醒来的意图——他才安心地舒了口气，顺着猴儿们的力道，再也不敢反  
抗。 

一直被推搡到那一人一鹿的身边，众猴儿才一呼而散，跐溜一声窜到了那参天的巨木上。 

顿时一篇寂静，傻汉子看着眼前那笑得温柔的人，就着他的目光，一屁股坐了下来，不禁惊着了那正泛着睡意的幼鹿，赧然地挠了挠头。 

尴尬的气氛弥漫开来，树上的猴儿也在焦躁地吱吱不停，但傻汉子也不知要如何开口，那人的眼神清澈纯净，他又哪敢贸然出声惊扰了眼前人。 

天人交战之下，又哪有闲情再分神思考。待他缓过神时，手中小人已被他递交过去：一个翻身，手心便空荡荡的，那感觉说不清明。 

傻汉子虚握了两下空荡的手掌，最终垂下了手，搭在膝上。 

那人用指尖揉了揉小人睡得微红的脸颊，轻笑了声，将那睡得不知今昔何年的小人小心的安置在幼鹿脖颈处，柔软温热的毛发令他的休憩愈发满足。 

傻汉子绞着衣摆，想起初见时那人的话语他有些疑惑，却不知如何开口，几次张嘴都咽了下去。 

那人重新将视线回到他的身上，那微笑、那眼神、那宁静的气息都像是在鼓励着他开口。 

“你认得我？”傻汉子想了想这么问道，随即那人眼中的一瞬暗淡令他窒息，那似乎是悲伤、是惋惜、是失落又或是其他什么，但那眼神变化的太快，眨眼间又如那一汪湖水，沁满温柔。 

“不认得。” 

傻汉子疑惑的看了看眼前人，指着那熟睡着的小人：“那你认得他？” 

“也不认得。”他又摇了摇头。 

傻汉子乱了思绪，那句“你回来了”分明是向着他的方向，那眼中温柔、那话中哽噎与欣喜断不似对一个陌生人。 

而现在，他却否认。傻汉子也明白，他心中也确对这玉般人毫无记忆。 

傻汉子挠了挠头，他不知该如何继续下去。那初见时的温柔与哽噎、那一瞬间的痛苦与失落紧紧萦绕在心头，令他焦躁万分却总也理不清头绪。 

他仿佛知道该如何安慰他，但那话语却不受他控制，哽在咽喉，只能看着眼前人愈发憔悴却帮不上忙。 

傻汉子低下了头，他无法面对那人的眼神。 

“这是你的行李？” 

原以为这场静默会延续下去，但那人却首先打破了平静。他身后的树下有一个熟悉的包裹，正是方才丢失的那个，它旁边还有一只扭捏的小猴儿，挠着布包的一端小声地吱叫着，心不甘情不愿地挪动过来。 

那人接到小猴儿扒拉过来的包裹，略无奈地点了下小猴儿的额头，将包裹递给傻汉子后，小猴儿向着后者吱叫了一声像是示威，便一溜烟窜回了树上。 

傻汉子愣了一下，没想到行李还能失而复得。他小声道了谢，解开了那有些松的活扣，里面无他物，满是金黄诱人的拉杜。 

傻汉子松了口气，临行前村长梵天千叮咛万嘱咐要保管好此物，如今虽不知何用，但能寻回便是好的。 

那人见傻汉子脸上五色斑斓复又一副安心的模样，开口解释道：“他们生性好动，许久未见所爱之物有些兴奋，原也非恶徒。” 

傻汉子点了点头，这拉杜确实十分诱人。 

那人见傻汉子一脸赞同的模样，疑惑的歪了歪头，问道：“密林虽是庇护众神村风调雨顺，但百年间并未有交集，你是为何而来？” 

傻汉子听闻，将缘由说与他听，见他摇了摇头，复又将小人的提示说明。 

那人听闻才晃了晃头表示赞同：“我虽无法透析，但好友坎哈必然能给予解答。” 

那人为傻汉子指明了方向，虽然未有明确答复，但有线索即是存有希望。 

傻汉子向那人致了谢，将熟睡的小人再次托放在掌心，那熟悉的重量令他心安。 

他站起身正想弯腰捡起包裹，那人却已将包裹在他肩上系好，复又为他抚平衣服上的褶皱，如同一位妻子为即将远行的丈夫整理行装。 

傻汉子晃了晃头，试图将着幻想逐出脑内。 

但他的身姿较傻汉子略微矮上一头，那纤长的睫毛，挺立的鼻梁，酡颜色的嘴唇，无不侵扰着傻汉子的心智。 

他拍拍幼鹿的脑袋，方从睡梦中初醒的幼鹿却在一瞬间明白了他的心思，挪步到傻汉子的身边。 

“它将带你走出这片树林，但之后的道路要靠你自己走下去…… 灿如日光者，拉杜将给予你方便。 ” 

傻汉子点了点头，暗暗在心中默念了几遍。 

幼鹿已经走出了两步，正踏着蹄子催促着傻汉子前行。 

傻汉子捂着肩上的包裹，看着眼前人眉心蹙起的痕迹，他掏出一颗拉杜，抵到那人的嘴边。 

他也不知道为何这样做，但身体仿佛有了思维，看见他轻蹙眉头的模样便不由地这般作为。 

他决定尊重身体的意见。 

那人见状神色不定，最终荡起一个微笑，就着手小小咬了一口，那熟悉的味道一如百年前那般美味。 

傻汉子将余下的拉杜放到眼前人的掌心，拍了拍那人的手，背过身以平稳的、最快的速度去追赶那已奔出老远的幼鹿。 

追跑中，他隐约听到背后人的啜泣，但他自知不能回头，只求能闭耳塞听，将着令他痛苦万分的、说不清的心绪抛离开去。 

他的速度愈发快速，好几次都险些超过幼鹿，他一阵莽撞飞奔，却将手心护地毫不颠簸。参天古木在从他身边快速略过，待他眼前现出另一片光景的时候才猛然想起，他甚至还不知道那如鹿般拥有一双灵动莲花眼的人的名字。

-TBC-


	5. 那罗延的迷幻森林 黑天篇

傻汉子隐在树林边缘，眼前那截然不同的场景令他振奋，便连幼鹿绕着他走了几圈、狠狠踏了他的脚背，也毫无知觉。 

待傻汉子后知后觉感到痛楚，那幼鹿已不见踪影，急促的蹄声昭示着那赶往心念之人的迫切心情。 

傻汉子晃了晃头，向来处报以感激一眼，再回首，那成群的孔雀皆已抬起头，直勾勾地盯着他，展开的尾屏如同万花筒一般，晃人心神、令人痴迷。 

他仿佛听到从远处传来的笛声悠扬，细细去听，眼前恍如一派神奇景象：四季交替、草木枯荣、星辰变化，那些宇宙赋予的奇迹恍若异常梦境将他包裹其中，渐渐地眼前那些绮丽的风景变为一团团无意义的斑斓色块，孔雀的低鸣从悦耳动听变得尖锐刺耳，而那悠扬的笛声却如同细水、如  
同清风，无法被阻隔，从间隙中灌入脑海，仍将他束缚其中无法脱离。 

傻汉子心中恐慌不已，这样的困境是自他有记忆开始便不曾遇到的，这不似野兽的利爪，也不似饥饿的体虚，这是一种直入脑海的精神攻击，窥看他的记忆，剥夺他的神志。 

恍惚间，他感到手心一阵鼓动，晕晕乎乎地摊开手，小人正撅着腚透过预留的缝隙向外张望，他似乎刚睡醒，眼角还透着一抹胭红。 

他张望着，那群开着尾屏的孔雀令他心生愉悦，随着傻汉子打开手心，他直起身，转着小木伞兴奋地无法自制。 

他顺着傻汉子的手掌坡度向前滑行，那圆润臀部充当着滑板，木质小伞变为他刹车的助力。 

小人满意地看着自己停在青草地与泥土的分界处，他直起身，回头望望那眼中浑浊的人，挺直胸膛，一脸骄傲的样子，伸出那肉肉的小脚丫，昂着头，在傻汉子不解的目光下“啪叽”一声，已将两地收入囊中。 

傻汉子的脑中传来一阵海螺声，将笛声驱逐，将幻觉驱离——他恢复了神志。 

可小人不愿再动，他坐在翠绿的草地上，挥舞着手臂，抬着小肉脸满眼星光，要傻汉子的抱抱。 

傻汉子不明所以，他的记忆还停留在那声悠扬的笛声，再回神已垂首跪在地上。 

但他无法拒绝小人的请求。 

傻汉子将行李重新背好，摊开手心，将昂着头一脸“求表扬”的小人重新托在手里。他细细抚摸着小人略显毛乱的发丝，凑近了，亲了口他那肉呼呼脸表达赞意。 

小人受用地晃了晃头，指着孔雀群让开的那条路，那意思不言而喻。 

傻汉子试探性地伸出脚，小心翼翼的踏在柔软的草地上，却仍心有芥蒂——他那一步一挪的样子着实有趣，像那误入羊群的幼狼，将胆怯藏在警惕之下。 

半柱香时间傻汉子却前进不足一丈（1）之地，那“谨慎小心”的模样着实与他强健壮硕的样子颇不协调，引得小人在他手心笑地打滚还不忘抽空揶揄：“你这样子，如何才能找到密林之主？” 

傻汉子听闻，赧然地摸了摸鼻子。 

他伸长了脖子抬眼望去，奈何孔雀群所开之路佛若直达天际，凭人视所及哪看的到尽头。 

傻汉子叹了口气，将笑地不能自已的小人拨回掌心，颠了颠背包的肩膀，决定以不变应万变，正了颜色、挺直胸膛，平稳地踏出脚步。 

那一路堪称奇特：前段是孔雀开道，端的是缤纷万象；中段换了虎、豹走兽，皆是猛禽凶兽、以肉食为生者；待到了后段，便是鸽、兔禽类，环簇绕行好不暖心。承接交替亦是毫无间隙，但非确切走入后者“护送”范围，前者是断不会离开的，倒像是押解的差人，一丝不苟。 

肉食、草食如此和谐融洽甚是稀奇，而其而着促膝围绕之人更是令傻汉子惊愕不已：即使曲调不同、旋律不同，傻汉子也能分辨出那夺人神志的音律便是从他而来。 

吹笛人有着如月光照亮般的脸蛋，即使身后的茂密古树将日光遮掩，那从稀疏缝隙中偷偷钻过的遗漏，亦将他衬得愈加精致；他有着一双莲花眼迷人心魂，即使美眸半闭，也不能遮掩那犹如漫天星辰点缀般的璀璨；他那细腻的手指灵巧的飞舞、酡颜色的薄唇贴着那精致的笛身，吹奏出那  
令世人动容、令世界亦为之宽广的悠扬。 

曲卷的发丝被清风带起，如同翻卷的乌云；精致的发饰点缀发间，随风浮动的孔雀翎如孩童般顽皮灵动；提拉克将他饱满的额头“侵占”，智慧从中流露。 

他的笛声犹如沙漠中的绿洲，给予人们欢愉；他的笛声犹如川流不息的恒河之水，滋养人们的心灵；他的笛声犹如璀璨光辉的长庚星，指引人们前进的方向。 

那木棉的芬芳变得浓郁，仿佛那倚靠着的古木也为之动容，随着笛声摇摆枝杈，那朵朵榴花红如同舞动中少女的裙摆，从空中旋转飘落。 

他与前者（2）不同，若前者如同平静的湖水，那他便是那奔腾的溪流；若前者若是温润如玉、娴静如鹿，那他便如原野上的良驹，潇洒自由。 

脾性截然不同的二人却结为好友、互为知音，这一奇闻怪现象令傻汉子好奇不已，他睁着双清澈的眼睛，却碍于虎豹走兽不敢靠近，只得伸长了脖子向里张望。 

而这“烦杂”的声响似乎惊扰了吹笛者，他一曲未结，戛然而止在那高潮处。一双莲花眼含有笑意，甜蜜的嗓音仿佛能融化奶油：“顶戴头巾者，要我来帮你坐下么？” 

傻汉子闻言一愣，默默收回伸长的脖颈，就着吹笛人的揶揄努力维持脸不红心不跳，乖乖坐到那空出的上位。 

那一曲终了已是夕阳西斜，动物们就着火烧云的光辉恋恋不舍地离开吹笛人、离开木棉树下。 

独有一只孔雀不愿离去，吹笛人无奈地拍了拍它的脑袋，与它拥抱一番轻声安抚，那孔雀才犹疑着推离怀抱，回过头，折下一根尾翎叼在喙中。 

吹笛人接受了它的馈赠，将那根漂亮的尾翎配在发间，对影成双。 

待那孔雀消失在林中，吹笛人才回过头，看向那难掩好奇的傻汉子，笑得神秘。待傻汉子被他看得尴尬不已才幽幽开口：“你来寻密林之主？” 

傻汉子点点头，眼中却满是迷茫，他虽已判断出此人便是坎哈，但他的来意却从未有与坎哈说过的，如何不当做是误入密林之人或是被其笛声吸引之人呢？ 

坎哈似是看透其所想：“密林并非毫无防备，倘若当真是无心误入，早已被神猴族人戏弄一番送出密林，哪还求得神鹿指引，到我这儿来。” 

傻汉子认同地点点头，满面正色。 

坎哈掩住口，侧过头偷偷笑起来，傻汉子如此神情着实令他欢愉：“你来这里，必然是有了线索，快与我瞧瞧。” 

傻汉子点点头，将缘由与他说明，顿了顿，将肩上行李放下，又小心避开那蜷缩在衣襟中熟睡的小人，小心地拿出那把小木伞递给坎哈。 

坎哈虽是听着傻汉子叙述，但注意却是被行李吸引走的，那内中透出的迷人香气令他心旷神怡。 

接了小木伞，坎哈细细观察了一番，可惜那字着实细小，若无傻汉子的口述恐要辨别良久。 

坎哈沉吟一声：“密林中物本繁多，且大多无名无姓，便是有些名由也早被遗忘了。” 

傻汉子一听心头一紧，“无名无姓”便是说这线索无用，那他该如何找寻密林之主，完成村长所托呢？思及此，傻汉子焦急起来，面上也泛出粒粒汗珠。 

“但依据看来‘承载善积’当能视作一可被‘承载’的高地，而‘善积’亦有‘妙高’、‘妙光’的别称，当为‘妙高山’，”坎哈指尖一点，那座高耸的山头便出现在远处，“而‘承载善积之人’当是那承载妙高山的神龟无二。” 

“那该如何去往妙高山？”傻汉子急急问道，那处本无物，在坎哈一指后才显出隐约山行，颇是诡异。 

“那妙高山有‘须弥山’的别称，并非寻常办法可到达的。”坎哈摇摇头，一脸惋惜。 

傻汉子一时无法反应，但又不舍不得将小人唤醒细问，恐扰他清梦，只得疑问暂且团成一团。 

呆愣着坐了良久，脑中乱麻越缠越乱，总也理不出头绪，眼中也不复清澈。 

傻汉子望了望远处那匿在云雾中的须弥山，掐算着庆典的日子，决定不再踌躇，有了方向即是有了门道，向着那须弥山而行，加快脚程用也能靠近些许的。 

主意既定，傻汉子便起身向坎哈道别，将他的打算告知。 

坎哈对此没有多言，他抿着嘴，拍了拍傻汉子的肩膀、整了整他的行囊，一双眼、一个动作已将他所思所想传达给傻汉子知晓。 

“此去路途坎坷艰难，若你当真下定决心我也无甚多说，好友自当皆已交代……”坎哈顿了顿，将配饰间那孔雀翎赠与傻汉子，“若你想回头，便将这尾翎抛向空中，自会有人将你安全送出。” 

傻汉子不明所以，顺着坎哈的力道将手掌摊开，孔雀翎平躺在他掌心，那一刻仿佛有什么呼之欲出，但一阵风吹过，傻汉子唯恐尾翎吹走赶忙攥紧手，再回想时，那一瞬灵光犹如石沉大海，杳无踪迹。 

傻汉子的背影渐远，与那远处隐匿于云雾中的须弥山相比，犹如沧海一粟。 

木棉树后转出一与坎哈年龄相仿的少年，他的眉间透出不解，却不敢打扰那凝望远处的人。 

“坎哈？”但夕阳的余晖几近消亡，他不能放任坎哈在外游荡。 

果不然，那凝望着远方的人仓促回身嘴角还沾着几粒金黄的碎屑，口中含糊地唤着“达奥”，面上纯真。 

“坎哈，你又何必戏弄他，”达奥将他嘴角的碎屑抹去，又理了理他被风吹了乱了的发丝，提出疑问，“俱利摩深居乳海肩负承载重任，怎会浮出与他相见呢？” 

那如黄油般细腻柔软的心令坎哈将破解之法早早透露给傻汉子，可那天真之主如何听得懂那弦外之音、那破解之法呢？ 

坎哈晃了晃头，捣乱似的蹭了蹭达奥的手掌，将一头乌黑揉乱：“诸人并非皆如你我一般幸运（3），他们在那场‘战争’中失去的、留下的伤痛在这五百年中并无好转，而真正能治愈这些伤痛的良方仅有一贴。” 

“我已托孔雀传信，此时，好友摩磋当已知晓，”坎哈背过手，悄悄将那罪证拍去，眼睛时不时瞟一眼达奥的神情，口中说的仍是一派正气，“若他的决心如枯枝残叶般不堪一击，那乳海便是他在密林中的最后一程。” 

说着，吹着笛子慢悠悠地向林中走去，达奥见他满脸戏谑，只是摇了摇头，面上笑意不减，那些‘隐秘’的小动作在他看来如此的天真，早将那隐隐的担忧抛到脑后。 

木棉树下再次归于平静，最后一丝余晖隐匿于黑暗，唯有你我知道，那场即开的局。 

-TBC- 

现在可公开情报：  
（1）半柱香15分钟、一丈3.3米  
（2）指上一篇中的罗摩  
（3）兄弟出生在五百年前，那时密林中的战争已经平息，他们没有受到伤痛的侵袭  
（4）木棉：珍惜身边的人，珍惜眼前的幸福


	6. 谓之正义

那罗延回到重案组的时候已经是一个月以后了。 

推开门不复往日的“热闹”，唯有南迪还在留守。 

那罗延放下手中的保温壶和其他伴手礼，稍稍活动了下有些酸麻的手，唤了声南迪：“南迪？” 

“嫂子？”那原本还纠着脸泫然欲泣年轻的警员立刻放下了手中的活计向那罗延跑去，脸上止不住的喜悦，“嫂子您回来了？” 

那称呼一如当初那罗延刚来不久时一般，不同的是那时他还仅见过摩诃提婆两面，只是互相欣赏而已（却已被淘气的重案组凑成了一对），而现在已是两情相悦的同居中，想起那时在众组员面前，摩诃提婆拉着他的手宣布出柜的时，那群欢呼着自己当了红娘的狼崽子们嚎着要喜糖要看亲  
亲的模样，每每想起，那罗延便不禁羞红了脸。 

但无论如何纠正，重案组对他这“大嫂”已是屏除不掉的了。 

久违的称呼让那罗延轻轻摇了摇头，他将带来的伴手礼指给南迪看，聪明的警员顿时便领悟了意图，憨笑着拉开了一张椅子请那罗延坐下，并快速将伴手礼按字迹分配到每位同事的桌上。 

途中又不住看着那被那罗延护在身边的保温壶傻笑：“哥带着兄弟们收网去了，嫂子您刚出差回来要好好休息，您出差的这段时间哥可是食不下咽生生瘦了两圈，这次有您亲手煲的汤还指不定多高兴呢，这个点儿小侄子还没放学吧，这次您打算和哥一起去接他么？小侄子可想您了，您是不  
知道……” 

看着那罗延微微发红的脸颊，南迪越说越起劲，分完伴手礼擦了手之后还狗腿的为那罗延捏起肩膀来，那手劲力道颇为适当，令那罗延不由地困倦起来。 

“嫂子？嫂子您别睡这里凉，咱们去里边睡，嫂子？嫂……” 

南迪的话语渐渐模糊，那罗延仿佛能预见摩诃提婆因愉悦而绽放光彩的双眼，摩尼犍檀因欣喜而张开双臂飞扑而来的怀抱……那是如此美妙的未来。 

那罗延轻笑出声。 

“你醒了。” 

刚从美梦中脱离的那罗延还有些迷蒙，但本能地，他朝着声源转过头去，却没有回应。 

那人捕捉到那罗延的动作，也不等他作答，自顾自说了下去：“你很聪明，隐藏的也够深。” 

那人开始绕着那罗延行走，声音忽而从左侧传来、忽而又从右侧，飘忽难定。那罗延定了定神，垂下头不再动作。 

“那罗延，”那人的声音极近，温热的气息扑打在耳边令那罗延瑟缩了一下，“或者……毗湿奴？” 

“你抛弃了自我、抛弃了唯一的亲人、抛弃了光明的前程……不惜假死，以‘那罗’的新身份进入组织博取达刹的信任”那人猛地直起身，“不可否认，你的手段十分高明，达刹做梦也不会想到，自己安插在条子那边的亲信，会是个无间。” 

“几近让自己丧命……” 

那罗延抿了下嘴，那人压低声线的嗓音无比熟悉，他几乎一瞬间就过滤出了面前人的身份——鹿以丹。 

那罗延松了口气，从回过神后一直紧绷的身体稍稍放松了下来，仿佛已经看穿了眼前人。鹿以丹挑眉，但没有对此作出回应，他把玩着手中的军用折叠刀，继续说道：“怪就怪你上头太心急，让达刹有所察觉，才有了残喘的机会。” 

找到那所废弃工场的时候，距离太阳落山还有二十四分钟。 

局长梵天看了眼手表，眼中透露出滔天怒意：所幸时间还有富裕。迅速组织调配各人员的位置，摆手一挥，以“救人为主，抓捕为次”的行动就此展开。 

鹿以丹看了眼窗外西沉的太阳，呲了口水，绕着那半跪着的人转了两圈：“看来你的警察小情人没法救你了呢？” 

鹿以丹扯住那罗延的头发向后猛地一拉，迫使那罗延“看”向他：“他可是说……不惜一切代价地报复呢。” 

被压制住的那罗延无法躲闪，他本能地偏过头，却是将皮肤更多的暴露在空气中，青色的经脉掩藏在皮肤之下，细看时还能捕捉到生命的搏动。 

鹿以丹将抓着他头发的手顺着身体的曲线下移，隔着衣衫一寸寸抚摸下去，在后腰时手下一顿，灵活的手指从皮带的间隙剥出一小片刀刃。 

他叼在齿间，眼神愈发犀利，手继续往下，一拽，便将那皮靴剥离，轻叩鞋侧，细针、铁线、刀片一应俱全。 

鹿以丹吹了口低哨，将搜寻到的小工具一字排开，顾自鉴赏了起来。 

那罗延似乎有所察觉，然而被束缚的四肢令他无法维持平衡，挪动了一小步便绊倒在地。 

鹿以丹就势扯住了他的裤脚，将他拖回原处，卸下了领口处颗逼真的“纽扣”。 

“真是对你不能掉以轻心，”他压低着的嗓音与摩诃提婆无比相似，而那吐露的话语却宛如修罗，毫无爱意，“就这么轻易结束的话，我会很苦恼呢，啊不然我们来给游戏加点乐趣吧？” 

那欢快的语气好似在谈论郊游的事宜，纯真、天然，然而那从小指传来的痛楚令他无法细想，十指连心的痛楚铺天盖地的袭向他，满嗡嗡声不绝于耳。 

而那痛楚并未远离。 

在黑暗中，他的触感被无限放大，从指尖直刺入根的痛楚折磨着那罗延每一根神经。他想本能的呼救，然而惨叫还未脱口，便被突然灌入的液体呛个猝不及防。 

反射性地想要吐出那异物，却被鹿以丹死死按住下颚、封住齿关。 

液体顺口喉道流下，所过之处蔓延开的烧灼令他几乎一瞬间就明白了那是什么，泪水无法抑制地夺眶而出，浸湿了遮眼的布条，却发不得半点声响。 

工场里十分安静，一点余晖铺撒在地上，惊起一地尘埃，仿佛从未有过人的踪迹。 

鹿以丹并没有给他多余的时间感受痛苦。 

他眯着眼晃晃头，似乎享受着那罗延因痛苦与恐惧而颤栗的样子。 

这样的那罗延让他无比兴奋，他沉吟了一声：“你的新身份……是记者？” 

他把玩着手中的折叠军刀，比划着地上人因疼痛而蜷缩的身体：“我看过你的文章……十分细腻……” 

他蹲下身，似乎是找到了一个满意的落手点：“切入点十分的特别……” 

刀背拍打着那罗延的脸颊，鹿以丹的口中满是嘲笑：“可不可以……教教我？” 

音未落，一道阴风袭来，鹿以丹反射性向后倒去，堪堪躲过袭来的刀锋，他面色一沉，左手撑地稳住身形，右脚蓄力猛地将那人踹翻在地。 

待那罗延急于起身的空档，鹿以丹旋身迅速绕道那罗延背后，却不想那人早有准备，左膝为轴，趁鹿以丹还未稳住下盘，便一个回旋将他撞倒在地，果不然鹿以丹以军刀防御，那罗延趁势将脚踹去，暗地已磨损大半的便趁着刀锋应声而断。见好就收，顺势后滚，稳稳半跪在不远处。 

“真是……不吝赐教。” 

那罗延无法回答他，在那方奇袭中，鹿以丹的军刀刀尖划开了他的遮眼布，留下一道贯穿左眼的可怖伤痕，好在估算能准确，刀锋未能伤及眼珠。那罗延借着那道流下的血污，闭上了眼，伺机而动。 

鹿以丹见状反守为攻，军刀收回胸前。他抹了把颈间渗出的血珠，呲笑一声：再慢一步，血溅当场的将换作他人。 

想罢，右手一紧，军刀向那罗延飞去。后者左脚一蹬往右侧翻滚，只听军刀叮当，竟就着反弹的力道向他飞去，那罗延就着蹲姿旋身躲过，未松口气，不想竟跟腱一疼，却是先前被搜走的自家刀片所致，不由瞬间失神。 

跟腱受损，纵使那罗延有千般技艺也将损之七八。 

耳中频频传来达刹不耐的催促，鹿以丹亦是心下烦乱，见那罗延精神一瞬涣散，哪敢错过，趁机飞身而上将那人反扑在地，快速卸下他的下颚，将那刀片收入掌中。 

鹿以丹见那人眼中狠厉，手下一转已将那罗延关节俱卸，原想不成威胁，刚松口气，只觉眼前一蒙，那罗延竟以头做武器，狠撞而来，将鹿以丹撞得七荤八素，连带耳中蓝牙也被震飞出去。 

脑中仍是一团嗡声，眼前黑块尚未消散，鹿以丹不由怒火中烧，将那无声狂笑的的人掀翻在地，抄起手边一条钢管就势而下。 

那罗延收敛笑意，与那愤怒之人对视，钢管直插颈侧也未动分毫。 

“就让我看看，梵天养的狗有多厉害。” 

鹿以丹挑断束缚那罗延双手的物什，抄起钢管势以在手，也不顾锈刺刺入掌心。 

地上人抿嘴皱眉，支起身以钢管作为支撑，活动了受伤的左脚，稍稍适应一番，再抬头便是双刀流。 

虽是如此，那罗延多以一根钢管为支撑，以弥补左脚迟钝，手上却是不轻饶的，一劈一砍虎虎生威，若非一招一式招招致命，更像是两人切磋技艺。 

帕尔瓦蒂捂住了嘴，她见过无数现场，却从未想过有一日，她会亲眼见证，那犹如摩尼宝珠般富有光华的人、那有着一双莲花眼温和注视着她的人、那在她因忙于工作错过饭点而带来亲手做的餐食的人，那如同她哥哥一般存在的人……会以这样的姿态，等着他们的救援。 

“因陀罗、伐楼带人勘察现场，务必将线索，一个不落。”梵天背过身，眼中满是血丝：这由他亲手培养的孩子亦如亲生子嗣一般疼爱，却因他一时疏忽丧命于此，心中哪能不如刀割凌迟、痛苦万分。 

他细心、能将那群狼崽子们照顾地舒舒服服；他温和，犹如一股暖阳照射入重案组麻木的心房；他敏锐，总能发现一点些细节为侦破案件提供新的思考方向。 

纵使身陷囹圄，也未将他那光华抹去。 

不敢想象，如果摩诃提婆看到这景况，将会如何。 

“伐由、哈努曼……回局里稳住你们组长。” 

他的温柔如同一道暖阳，细心照料着重案组的每一个人，如同“长嫂”一般的存在，却在最需要帮助的时候，独自迎接死亡。 

“帕尔瓦蒂，”梵天抖了抖嘴，拍了拍她的肩膀，“准备尸检。” 

那罗延手下一滑，左脚瞬间承重，钻心疼痛蔓延而上，令他攻势软绵，被鹿以丹寻得良机，钢管尖端透肩而过，将那罗延钉在身后柱上，未及反应，又是脚背、手掌透过一阵凉意，鲜血顺着中空管道喷涌而出。 

那罗延虽努力保持清明，但脑中的嗡嗡作响与阵阵晕眩却令他几近晕厥，虽已是强弩之末，但鹿以丹仍不敢懈怠，那罗延的狠劲他已有所尝。 

钢管尖端不停在那罗延身上划刺，试图逼迫他提前发难，然那墙上之人悄无声息，全部气力仿佛已消耗殆尽，仅靠那几根钢管支撑，再不能动作。 

最后一击势在必行，鹿以丹心中已有结论，他将钢管尖端比在那罗延颈动脉处，手上发力，却不尤深深叹息。 

“……他是个聪明人。”运用现代科技从蓝牙上粘附的皮脂中获取DNA再简单不过，当梵天得知其主人名字的时候，深深叹了口气，也不知那“他”指的是谁。 

但自那一战后，达刹仿佛销声匿迹，连带他那盘根错节的势力也渐渐退出人们眼中。 

重案组的工作依然繁多，而这旧案始终是各组员的一块心病，久久不能治愈。 

那罗延周忌当天，随着一封匿名信的到来，这件多人牵挂的惊天大案才真正走向尾声：达刹的藏匿点被找到，当年那几近只手遮天的黑道老大，如今只是一个靠着生命仪苟延残喘的将死之人。 

至于他那些势力，也被连根拔起，永无翻身之日。 

次月达刹判决一下，摩诃提婆立即提交辞呈，带着幼子踏上那罗延曾经规划的、没有黑暗与算计的、普通人的人生路线。 

次日，对此案做出重大贡献的鹿以丹恢复警察身份并认命为重案组组长接替摩诃提婆带领重案组。 

至此，关于一个正义与无私的故事已经结束，那用血和泪换来的未来，将由一批新鲜血液来继续走下去。 

-FIN- 

现在可公开情报： 

（1）剧情梳理： 

鹿以丹和那罗延都是梵天早年布下的棋子，但他们都十分聪明、隐藏的很好，很快便获得了达刹的信任。 

由于那罗延履历中有记者的身份做掩饰，达刹便将计就计安排这位心腹去警察那边做卧底，窃取行动情报。但没想到那罗延是无间，亦与摩诃提婆假戏真做，反而将自己推向了灭亡。 

但，原本那罗延的计划并没有这么快收网，那罗延原本的接引人因身份暴露身亡，新调配的接引人急于功成，擅自决定将线报提交给省公安厅，等梵天赶回来的时候一切已经不可挽回。 

那罗延的身份被达刹察觉，他命令鹿以丹处决叛徒也意在试探鹿以丹的身份。但二人都十分聪明，从对方的语言、微表情上就明确了对方的计划，为防止达刹看出端倪，两人假戏真做。但鹿以丹下狠手的同时心里也是不好过的。 

如此回去的鹿以丹获得了达刹的全部信任，将手上的势力渐渐移交给鹿以丹，自己则安心养伤妄想有朝一日翻身再掀一场血雨腥风。哪想鹿以丹在掌握局势后以雷霆之势将达刹所有算盘打碎，彻底泯灭达刹势力。 

（2） 

为了任务而放弃同伴和为了同伴而放弃任务，这两者间没有绝对的正义，便是踩着众多先辈的遗骨与血液堆积而成的道路也要完成任务，一将功成万骨枯，为了正义，他们在我们视不能及的地方所付出的代价都太多太多。


	7. 水乳交融

那纯真之神、洁白如樟脑、慈悲的化身，他踏过荒漠枯林、他越过高山海洋、他的耳边充斥着世人的哭诉与哀嚎。 

他充耳不闻。 

漫长的旅行在他的身上没有留下一丝痕迹，砂砾在他脚下变得柔软、凌冽的寒风在他身边变得温顺。 

他越过千山万水、跨过千百光阴，他只是默默前行。 

最后，他停在一扇门前，用强健有力的手推开那扇沉重的铁门。他看不见那烟雾缭绕、看不见那人性污浊、看不见那直冲而上的“阻碍”。他的眼里只有他的上主，他寻找多年、视如珍宝的那罗延。 

上主那罗延静静的躺在那里，那张软榻因此而变得光辉，他的皮肤带有泥泞，却不能因此遮掩他至高的美貌，他的衣着破烂不堪，却也因此将他的身躯勾勒地愈加神秘。 

我的上主、我的那罗延。 

他静静的躺在那里，如同多年前倚靠在树下的牛群守护者：血液侵染了大地、莲花足沾染了泥泞、一支利箭贯穿了他的身躯，他闭上了那充满智慧的眼睛。 

他来晚了。 

摩诃提婆径直走向那光辉的源泉，将阻碍留给身后虔诚的信徒。他轻轻托起那罗延，将他拥在怀里，往昔的记忆令他心痛不已，泪水顺应他内心的苦痛滑下脸庞，他摩挲着怀中人的鬓角、轻轻呼唤着他的名字：“Nryana……” 

消散在云雾中。 

摩诃提婆放轻手劲，将那件几乎不能蔽体的衣服剥离，那柔软嫩滑的肌肤上附着着点点污渍、曲卷乌黑的发丝纠结在一起、粉嫩柔软的双唇干涸开裂、形制优美的莲花足覆满伤痕。 

他就像生活在阴影下的乞讨者，布满伤痕、衣着污秽，有怎能联想到那至尊至美、嘴角含笑、守护世间的毗湿奴。 

慈善者轻轻托着那罗延的后颈，用清水浇灌他的发丝，将那因泥污干涸而纠结的发丝一缕一缕地洗净。 

他如法炮制，又掬起一捧水，一点点冲洗躯体上的污渍，待到脚踝处，摩诃提婆的手停下了动作，那双形制优美、柔软微凉的莲花足布满伤痕：旧伤化脓、新伤渗着血丝。 

他心中一荡，将莲花足轻轻捧起，怜惜地抵在额间。他的眼中充盈着泪水，口中喃喃呼唤着上主的名字，他想用泪水治愈这些伤口却又怕灼伤了细腻的肌肤，他只能一遍一遍的抚摸这双莲花足，将那伤痕治愈、将那伤痛抹去。 

摩诃提婆为洗净的那罗延换上新衣，将他安置在宽大柔软的床上。他尝试过多种唤醒那罗延的方法，然而入世者并不为之所动：他被痛苦包围、他被悲伤浸没。如果胸口没有轻微的起伏、如果鼻腔没有温热的呼吸、如果皮肤没有因热水泛起的微红，摩诃提婆几乎以为他仍身处奎师那逝去  
的树下，这千百年的时间不过一场梦境，他仍未能救得那拥有大智慧的贤者。 

摩诃提婆低下头，他想用身体感受那罗延的生命。 

他先亲吻那罗延的眉心、虔诚而温柔，划过他的鼻梁，将吻落在他的唇上，温热的呼吸扑在摩诃提婆的脸上令他无比安心。他将舌尖划入沉睡之人的口中，轻轻撬开他的贝齿、吸允他甘甜的滋味。

这个亲吻持续了很久，他扫过那罗延口中每一个角落，观察着那罗延每一个细微的表情，轻蹙的眉头令他倍受鼓舞。

恋恋不舍地退出那甘甜的场所，摩诃提婆对那罗延如今水亮饱满的双唇十分满意。

他开始向下，轻轻咬住了那罗延的喉结，在那里留下一个浅浅的印记。他开始向胸口滑去，一点一点、每一寸的肌肤都留下了虔诚的吻，直至小腹。

摩诃提婆抬起了头，那宽厚有力的手掌附上了那寸柔嫩的肌肤，在这里孕育着世间万物，它温热富有力量、柔软却能容纳万物。摩诃提婆落下了细碎的亲吻，他真诚地赞美着这片柔嫩。

他还想再继续，然而一声轻笑打断了他的动作。他抬起头，那双莲花眼中含有笑意，它的主人正侧着头倚靠在枕头上，抿着嘴看着摩诃提婆的动作。

摩诃提婆直起身体，惊喜地唤着眼前人的名字：“Nryana……”

那罗延没有回应，他支起身，垂着眼摸了摸被摩诃提婆轻吻的地方，又像是想到了好主意，他笑了起来，向摩诃提婆慢慢靠近。

他的一双莲花眼朦胧而迷人；曲卷的发丝如翻滚的乌云、乌黑亮丽；柔嫩的肌肤如奶油般香甜白皙；莲花足上没有了骇人的伤痕，犹如初生的嫩芽精致秀丽。

久未修剪的长发披散在那罗延的背上，宽松的衣物随着他的动作滑下了肩膀、堪堪挂在了腕上。他侧了侧头，修长的脖颈和锁骨暴露在摩诃提婆的眼前，嘴微微张开，眼角还泛着初醒的绯红。

只是晃了个神的功夫，摩诃提婆便被那罗延按在了身下。他不解那罗延的反常，然而这样的主动却令他无比欣喜。

摩诃提婆用他宽厚有力的手抚摸着那罗延的背，身上人舒服的低吟令他满足。

他更大胆地向秘处滑去，那罗延顺从的姿态使他倍受鼓舞，指尖猛然向里探去，那罗延的闷哼与指尖的触感让他停下了动作，他担忧地看向身上人。

那罗延低下身——他的脸上泛起潮红——他将头靠在摩诃提婆的颈侧，向着他的耳边吐了口气，满意地感受到对方的瑟缩，手指拨弄着摩诃提婆鬓间的碎发：“轻点。”

-END-


	8. 偶遇

来到这里原是个偶然。

摊开地图，随便点了个地方，带上背包和必需品来了一场说走就有的旅行。 

没有烦恼、没有婚约。 

从那辆不算新的巴士上下来，跟着导游走了十多里山地的之后眼前出现了一个村庄，吊脚楼的设计、整个村庄依山傍水形成一道天然的屏障①。 

村民对他们的到来并不惊讶，笑盈盈地用土语与导游打招呼。 

吊脚楼围出的空地中竖起一座木架，导游说那是晚上用来篝火的，当地人为了欢迎他们每次都会这么准备。 

游客们点点头，在导游的指引下以家庭为单位住进了各自的吊脚楼里，与当地人拼住体会当地风情。 

有些警惕性高的不乐意拼住，则是去那些新建的吊脚楼，不多，却够用。 

毕竟大家都觉着新鲜，早早地参观了起来。 

那些村民虽说不来英语，但多少还能用肢体交流，夸张的动作、灿烂的笑脸引得游客们欢笑不断。 

摩诃提婆晃了晃腿，长途跋涉总是令人疲惫，便寻了间就近的吊脚楼上去，将嘈杂隔在门外。 

屋子不大，却比外面看着宽敞，物品摆设井然有序，简约的风格令他心头轻松不少。 

随意将背包丢在一处，就着那看似新备好床榻倒头就睡。一时间也分不清今夕何夕，待到日落西尘才有些迷蒙地睁开眼。 

屋子的主人还没回来，又或来了又走，屋子里仍旧只有他一人的呼吸声。摩诃提婆看着被余晖照亮的地板，盘算着集合的时间，才磨磨蹭蹭地翻了个身坐了起来。 

才知道是屋主点了根白烛，才显着有些光亮。木质的简易烛台下压着一张纸，上面用铅笔写着的单词并不流畅，仿佛是初次握笔的少年人，歪七扭八地展现着屋主的细心提醒。 

摩诃提婆将烛火吹灭，就着门缝透出的火光推门而出。 

人群早已抱做一团，围在篝火边跳着当地人的舞蹈，击打着从未见过的皮鼓，不同国籍的人勾肩搭背好似家人般亲切。 

有人看到他出来，无法抑制热情，跑来将他拉到跳舞的行列中。 

大胆地当地姑娘拉起他的手随着人群起舞、旋转，柔软的腰肢、灵活的动作，她的曼妙舞姿牵引着摩诃提婆，在篝火的映衬下，她便如火般富有活力与生气。 

赶在第三圈开始前，摩诃提婆就招架不住她的热情摆摆手往圈外走去，席地而坐远观着他们的欢呼与兴奋，有些头疼地揉了揉额角。 

却不想鼻腔中猛然传来一阵清新的味道，他抬起头，是竹筒酒②，和那个姑娘。 

他有些无奈地接过酒，对姑娘礼节性地笑了笑。 

脱离了舞蹈的姑娘安静地仿佛午夜的湖水、又如空中的银月，偶尔微微侧头，星光落在她的眼中，璀璨非常。 

那一晚他们聊了很多，她的英语并不好，偶尔还夹杂着些土语，却很心细，在摩诃提婆面露困惑的时候用枯枝在地上写画——稚嫩的字迹与纸条上的颇为相似，这便是那屋舍的主人，一个美丽的姑娘——从人群的疯狂欢呼到大家疲惫地各自疏散，从篝火的热情温暖到月光地恬静柔和。 

比自己更懂自己。 

第二日的离别来的如此焦急，村庄的人带着灿烂的笑容挥舞着手向他们道别，那个美丽的姑娘她那明媚的双眼、淘气的笑容即使是在人群中也无法遮掩的光华。 

正如导游在揶揄他时所得知的：摩西妮。 

人如其名。 

-FIN- 

可公开情报： 

①吊脚楼为半干栏式建筑。多依山靠河就势而建，呈虎坐形，以“左青龙，右白虎，前朱雀，后玄武”为最佳屋场，后来讲究朝向，或坐西向东，或坐东向西。 

②竹筒酒色泽金黄，酒质芬香浓郁，醇和甘爽，余味悠长；特别是有“竹子林天露”美称的福建竹筒酒最为盛名。


	9. 摩耶幻象

Agantuk（1）最近常做一个梦。 

梦里有一片广阔的海洋、有一座千首蛇床，它漂浮在海面上，千个头颅高高抬起，似是托举着天空、承载着大地。 

梦里有一片森林、有一座简易的木屋，它坐落于森林的角落，传出炊烟袅袅。 

梦里有一片花园、有一座精致的金床，它似一个秋千来回晃荡。 

时而有个人，他的身前有片迷雾，朦朦胧胧叫他看不真切、睡不舒坦。 

Agantuk将这归咎于连日爆肝太过疲惫而产生的幻觉。他看着镜中自己愈发浓重的黑眼圈，决心回归正常的作息时间，好摆脱这令他躁动的幻境。 

然而并不能如他所愿，那人的姿态随着迷雾的稀薄逐渐清晰。 

那人侧卧在蛇床上，侧着头望着那片海洋。 

那人将弓拉满，英姿飒爽百发百中。 

那人脚踏山河，将那万丈深渊踏出一条宽阔的裂缝。 

Agantuk将那人的一切看在眼中——他试图以旁观者的心态来面对这挥之不去的梦境——他看不清那人的面孔亦读不出他的表情，但Agantuk能从他的肢体中感受到那人的欢愉或哀痛，好似身临其境、他便是那梦中人：遍入天地。 

那人是如此真实，使得Agantuk在无数的梦境中不知觉地已将心沦陷。 

然而如果哪天梦境结束了，不再日夜“困扰”着他，那他们之间的交集便走向“终结”，纵使单方面的爱慕与思念如何高涨，当这一刻真正来临的时候，靠着梦境为交点的两个人生将会回到原本的轨道，而这段记忆会随着时间的推移逐渐消失在他的记忆里。 

而Agantuk不满于此，坐以待毙并不是一个可取的方法。他开始回忆并用画笔记录下来：从服饰、从场景，从各种可能成为线索的细节中试图找到那人存在或存在过的痕迹……他坚信，那梦境真实地恍如前世。 

但世界统一前有224个国家和地区，他们各有各的文化变迁与历史文明，即使排除金发碧眼的部分原欧洲国家与一些内陆非临海地区，仍面临不小的工作量。 

这或许是一次考验，来自那个梦中人，考验他的真心或是磨练他的意志。 

而这毫无方向的寻找花费了他太多时间，连毕业设计也被他抛在脑后。直到绘图被一位亚洲友人看见，才给这场胡闹的探究指明方向，虽不尽相同，但或许可以从印度着手。 

新的突破令他忽视了周遭的嘈杂。 

从那天起，迷雾不再浓郁，它仿若一层细纱，影影绰绰却能令Agantuk看清那人面上泛起的笑容、看清那人狩猎时的自信张扬、看清那人吹奏金笛时翻飞的指尖与含笑的双眸。 

他发现，每当自己更进一步了解到“那人”的信息，梦中的迷雾便会变得稀薄——这令他倍受鼓舞，沉迷于探索的时间愈加增多。他开始借阅各种印度相关的文献，无论史册口述、无论派别流教，只要能让他找到一丝梦中人的踪迹，他都尽力借阅、蒙头苦读。 

渐渐地，随着知识量的增多，他的梦境不再单一重复，他仿佛能看到梦中人更为鲜活的动作与“未来”，这正是找对方向的最具决定性的证据。 

而这并没有令他欢喜。 

他的梦中人，是奎师那、是罗摩、更是那高居乳海的至高神，位列三相神之中，他是宇宙的灵魂、无形无质且永恒不变、遍及一切……他甚至不属于他自己：他是一粒沙子、一抔黄土、一阵清风、一个擦肩而过的路人，他陪伴每一个世人，却不属于每一个人，即便是那位女神——拉克什  
米——也要与那一万六千人共享她的丈夫。 

而他将至高神困在梦境中，独自享有他的美貌、他的微笑、他的身姿已经太久。 

——如果这场美梦注定要走向终结，请至少再垂怜我一次：想亲吻你的鬓发、嗅着你隐隐散发的体香；想握紧你的双手、抚平你的胼胝；想与你促膝长谈、将我的爱慕倾诉；想拥着你进入梦乡，在晨光初现时用亲吻将你唤醒，嘲笑你的迷蒙与赖床…… 

我试着冥想苦行，试图化作轻盈的飞鸟，越过高山险阻、抛弃世俗累赘、跨越时间与空间的牵绊，在意识之海中与你相会， 

我试着在平凡乏味的生命里，在字里行间中寻找你的足迹，那犹如黑夜里绽放的昙花，犹如寒冬里升起的篝火，犹如沙漠中青葱的绿洲令我沉醉。 

多想与你分享这奇特的变化，从壮年岁月到苍茫白发，从热情如火到相濡以沫。不必高居九天，不必怜悯视人，单单是以一个凡人的身份在世间行走，会燥热、会寒冷、会饥肠辘辘、会心满意足，体会它的酸甜苦涩……体会我的情真意浓。 

我遇到过很多人，走过很多地方，看过很多风景，却在一个错的时间遇到了对的人，才懂得最美的风景来自平常，最珍贵的岁月来自你。 

而你注定不凡。 

-FIN- 

可公开情报： 

（1）Agantuk：取自大天演员MR另一部戏里的角色名。


	10. 黑

地上一片泥泞，黑色的黏浊物似是有生命一般攀附着湿婆，从脚背一路蜿蜒而上犹如一只只无形的手，将他一寸寸剖析。 

但他的身体犹如磐石山脉，巍峨端庄，任凭黏液舔舐耳廓、侵占双目，亦不动如山岳。   
他虽闭目却能视万里，他身虽在此却能听八方。远方穿来阵阵哀嚎、惨叫、啼哭犹如虫蚁过境轻细无声，却又近在咫尺高亢而尖锐。 

湿婆闻声皱了眉头——便是灭世盛时也未有如此惨烈哀嚎。 

他睁开的双目如星系银河璀璨夺目，他挺起的胸膛如无垠大地令人心安，他举手投足无不展现出沉稳姿态。 

他越过泥泞黑沼，不为之动容；他耳畔充斥着哀嚎痛呼，不因而心焦。 

他停下脚步，心系挂念之人便在眼前。 

金冠花饰已除去，绣着繁复纹样的托蒂松垮的系在腰间，莲花眼半阖、饱满红润的双唇微微勾起，佛若耳畔的哀号惨叫是那动听醉人的礼赞。 

“Narayan。” 

毗湿奴应声侧头，眼含欣喜。 

他踏出一步，脚下便生出一朵金莲——小巧而精致、栩栩如生——荡出一道道金色波纹一如他多次入世行走所留下的影响、福泽。 

他在湿婆身前立定，如玉柔滑的指尖扶上湿婆的脸侧，那泥泞便如遇洪水猛兽退如江潮，隐匿于脚下黑沼中。 

湿婆但笑不语，任由毗湿奴将他上下打量。 

而那心细如发之人怎会不知其意想。他们互奉上主，心灵相通，兀须开口，便知晓心中所思，兀须动作，便知晓其所为。 

毗湿奴环视一周，哀嚎惨叫更甚，似有腥味弥漫，他回过头，笑答道:“如你所见，Mahadev。” 

他牵起湿婆的手，将他引向高处。   
侧卧下身，一如平日高居乳海倚靠在湿婆双腿上。他抬起手臂，湿婆顺势望去，无尽空间中是一具具肤色各异的躯体，他们或两两成双，或三五成群，所在之处无不哀嚎遍野、腥味密布。 

湿婆握住他抬起的手臂，与之相扣、细细摩挲，不言不语。 

“这便是Devi曾提及的‘迷妹脑洞’，这里甚至比宇宙更宽广、比星辰更浩瀚，唯有火林伽可与之比拟。” 

湿婆紧皱眉头，自毗湿奴口中听到的赞美令他心焦。而那侧卧之人眼中蕴含光芒、兴致盎然。 

“那泥泞之物便是她们脑洞中最为‘污’的物质精华，含有迷妹们的精神意志，一旦沾染，唯有使其心中满足方得以脱出无尽轮回。” 

“而你我在此，”湿婆回应毗湿奴望来的目光，“是迷妹们希望见证你我交融。” 

-FIN-


End file.
